


Mưa, cà phê, bánh ngọt

by GinkoTsukahara



Series: Yuuta ơi hôm nay ăn gì? [3]
Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: Food, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinkoTsukahara/pseuds/GinkoTsukahara
Summary: Liệu buổi hẹn hò ngoài trời của Yuuta và Shun có thành công hay không?
Relationships: Asaba Yuuta/Matsuoka Shun
Series: Yuuta ơi hôm nay ăn gì? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973461





	Mưa, cà phê, bánh ngọt

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic này thuộc series "Yuuta ơi hôm nay ăn gì?"  
> Dựa trên tam đề thứ 67 của trang "Chúa không chơi trò xúc xắc - Người viết truyện tam đề": mưa, cà phê, bánh ngọt.

Tối thứ bảy, tại tiệm cắt tóc - nơi làm việc của Shun.  
"Có chuyện gì mà cậu vui vậy ? Nãy giờ cậu cứ cười tủm tỉm một mình hoài đó!"  
Yu Miyake gõ nhẹ một cái vào đầu của Shun, người đang vừa lau kính vừa cười ngây ngốc.  
Shun giật mình, rồi cười ngại ngùng đáp:  
"Hi hi, ngày mai tớ có một ngày hẹn hò cùng Yuuta!"  
"Chẳng phải hai cậu đang sống chung rồi sao?"  
Shun bĩu môi trả lời:  
"Hai chuyện đó khác nhau mà!"  
"Cũng đúng, đã lâu rồi tớ không dẫn vợ đi chơi."  
Shun tiếp lời:  
"Đúng đúng, phải có một buổi hẹn hò để hâm nóng tình cảm chứ!"  
"Mai các cậu định đi đâu vậy?"  
"Sở thú nè, công viên giải trí nè!"  
Miyake gật gật đầu, nhưng rồi chợt nhớ ra chuyện gì đó:  
"Tớ xem dự báo thời tiết rằng trời ngày mai sẽ mưa đó!"  
Shun tỏ vẻ thất vọng:  
"Không thể nào!!!"  
Tinh thần của Shun bỗng buồn bã đi hẳn, Miyake thấy vậy liền an ủi:  
"Dự báo thời tiết cũng có thể sai mà! Nhưng nếu trời mưa thì cũng có rất nhiều hoạt động trong nhà khác để hai cậu cùng làm mà."  
Khi nghe thấy thế Shun liền lạc quan lên, cậu chắp tay lại nói:  
"Ừa, mong ngày mai sẽ là một ngày nắng đẹp."  
Nhưng lời cầu mong của Shun đã không làm thay đổi được thời tiết. Hiện tại là tám giờ sáng chủ nhật và trời thì đang mưa như trút nước. Shun ngồi bên cửa sổ buồn bã nhìn ra ngoài. Cậu mong mưa sẽ tạnh dần nhưng càng lúc mưa lại càng lớn thêm. Vậy thì ngày hẹn hò của cậu và Yuuta coi như tan tành rồi. Shun buồn bã bước ra ngoài phòng khách thì thấy Yuuta mặc chiếc tạp dề quen thuộc và đang khuấy gì đó.  
Thấy Shun bước ra, Yuuta cười nói:  
"Chào buổi sáng, Shun!"  
"Chào buổi sáng, Yuuta à!"  
Shun trả lời lại với giọng uể oải  
Shun tiến lại gần thì thấy Yuuta đang khuấy bột, hai mắt của Shun liền sáng lên:  
"Cậu đang làm bánh à?"  
Yuuta gật đầu, đáp:  
"Đúng vậy, tớ sẽ làm bánh gateau dâu tây."  
"Ồ, thích quá! Tớ thích nhất bánh ngọt mà Yuuta làm ra."  
Chợt nhớ đến hôm nay không được hẹn hò cùng Yuuta, Shun lại buồn buồn:  
"Nếu hôm nay trời không mưa thì tuyệt vời rồi."  
Yuuta thấy Shun buồn thì trong lòng cũng chẳng vui, cậu liền an ủi Shun:  
"Chẳng phải có tớ bên cậu sao? Hôm nay sẽ là ngày hẹn hò "tại gia" của chúng ta!"  
Shun mở tròn xoe đôi mắt, hỏi:  
"Hẹn hò "tại gia" sao?"  
Yuuta mỉm cười dịu dàng, đáp:  
"Đúng vậy!"  
Shun cười tít mắt, quên mất tiêu vừa rồi mình đã buồn đến mức nào. Đúng vậy, đi đâu không quan trọng, mà quan trọng là với ai. Đối với cậu, Yuuta là quan trọng nhất, được ở cùng với Yuuta, dù có xuống địa ngục thì cậu cũng coi như lên thiên đường.  
Shun vui vẻ hỏi:  
"Cậu cần tớ phụ giúp một tay không nào?"  
Yuuta thấy tâm trạng của Shun đã vui hơn thì cậu cũng vui, cười nói:  
"Cậu giúp tớ rửa dây tây đi!"  
Để làm bánh gateau dâu tây, Yuuta chia làm ba công đoạn: làm cốt bánh, làm kem, mứt dâu và dâu tươi để trải lên bánh. Yuuta giao việc rửa dâu và cắt dâu tây thành từng lát cho Shun, còn cậu lo phần cốt bánh và kem.  
Hai người bọn họ vừa làm bánh vừa chơi đùa đến hơn ba tiếng sau thì chiếc bánh hoàn thành. Nhìn chiếc bánh gateau xinh đẹp này làm Shun không nỡ ăn:  
"Đây là cái bánh đầu tiên mà tụi mình cùng làm. Ăn thì tiếc quá!"  
Yuuta cười, đáp:  
"Bánh làm ra là để ăn mà. Tụi mình còn rất nhiều dịp khác để cùng làm ra những chiếc bánh khác mà!"  
"Phải rồi ha!"  
Shun gật đầu đồng ý.  
Đến lúc nếm thử thành quả của Yuuta và Shun rồi. Chiếc bánh gateau này rộng khoảng hai bàn tay người lớn, được phủ một lớp kem trắng mịn, xếp bên trên là nhiều lát dâu tây tươi ngon. Yuuta cẩn thận cắt một phần tám chiếc bánh, để lên dĩa ăn. Lát bánh hình tam giác trông rất gọn gàng, giữa hai lớp bánh bông lan là một lớp mứt dâu tây, kem trắng phủ xuống nhìn rất đẹp.   
Shun cầm một chiếc thìa có đuôi hình con thỏ, múc một miếng nhỏ ăn thử. Vị ngọt của dâu tây cùng với độ bông của bánh hòa quyện vào nhau làm Shun không thể không reo lên:  
"Yuuta ơi! Ngon quá đi mất!"  
Yuuta gật đầu, cậu cũng đang tận hưởng vị ngon của bánh gateau dâu tây.  
Chẳng mấy chốc hai người đã chén sạch phần bánh của mình. Yuuta và Shun ngồi trên sofa, Shun thì nhâm nhi tách trà olong nóng, còn Yuuta thì uống cốc cà phê sữa nóng, cùng nhau xem chương trình TV yêu thích, tiếp tục tận hưởng ngày hẹn hò "tại gia" của họ.


End file.
